


Second Hand Chance: Blood Audi Sex Magic

by dontaskpcandy



Series: Second Hand Chance [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bloodplay, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskpcandy/pseuds/dontaskpcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has let his spare room to PC Andy in order to drive his classic 1987 Audi. And seduce him. And read his car repair books (Haines' manuals).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Hand Chance: Blood Audi Sex Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Andy/Ianto Audi fic 2  
> Rating:18 for m/m sex, incidental blood play, minor foot love. Hardly any car porn in this instalment.  
> apiphile beta'd this. That should tell you something.  
> Spoilers: TW up to early series two is assumed but not mentioned. Andy and most of Cardiff know about aliens but get on with life, hence this would be AU. The m/m relationship is more between equals to facilitate the bonking. Jack is inattentive, and Andy available. My AU, my rules, !Andy love here watch and join in freely...  
> Disclaimer:Not my characters, waaah! I do this for love.

It was only the second day that Andy had been living at Ianto's flat. He hadn't yet see Ianto in the flat at all, and since they both worked weird hours that was frankly was what Andy had expected. A bit of a relief really to be honest. Moving boxes about and getting used to the way the cooker worked was better without being observed.  

Andy had put together an extra fitting inside the wardrobe to store his uniform stuff on shelves and in pull-out boxes so that his landlord's furniture wouldn't be pulled to bits with their weight. As had happened before. Those stab resist vest panels were a bugger for that. Amazingly enough the kit and shelving had fitted together quickly and he figured he had time to relax a bit before bed.

He put the many leftover fittings in the bin, and got his shaving kit out ready to place into the bathroom and hung his spare civvies jacket on the back of the door. He picked a cardboard box at random and flipped it open, face lighting at the sight of his collection of car maintenance manuals. Taking a couple at random he walked out to make toast.

 

Later on, Ianto came in to find the flat quiet in the surprisingly hot autumn weather, with the remains of a meal washed and tidied onto the draining board and fresh milk already started in the fridge. He took an apple from the fridge and bit into it, relishing the cold crunching experience on his tongue after making his way home in the overbearing heat. He noticed Andy's open book on the kitchen table, and silently approved.

Placing the Haines back on the new pile he loosened his tie off and swung his suit jacket over his shoulder. As he walked along to his bedroom he mentally started to make a shopping list to include this particular variety of apple which he hadn't tried before today.

Having dumped his gun, wallet, PDA, phone, biros, radio and belt he carefully placed his cufflinks in their lined black box. He untied his shoelaces. liberated his feet from their socks and and slopped along to the bathroom to have a quick pee before cooking something for himself. Pushing open the door he unzipped, aimed then flushed as he always had done. Turning to wash his hands he noticed the bath was full. Full of water, bubbles and naked blond constable.

The little window over the bath was opened and the blind rolled up to let in the sunshine and noise from outside of the flat. Puffs of breeze wobbled the piles of extravagant and frustratingly opaque bubbles all over the body of the young man in the bath. Ianto noticed the regular quiet breathing and closed eyes, and allowed himself to take a completely open look at what was under the water that he could peek at.

Shoulders strong, wide and arms muscled but spare and a chest showing muscles too. Runners legs with bone and muscle visible together, and blond hair glinting as it curled under the water. Behind Andy's neck was a rolled towel for comfort, and his feet were propped up between the taps.

Scarcely breathing Ianto perched on the side of the bath at the tap end, and just watched his flatmate. Purely in the interest of ensuring he wasn't going to sleep too deeply and slide under the bubbles of course. Not to watch rise and fall of his light brown nipples amongst a dusting of light gold chest hair as the bubbles gradually drifted and burst in the breeze from the window, nor the shape of his toes against the curved white edge of the bath. Of course.

Ianto had remembered talking to Andy a few days earlier off duty and in the street, seeing his toes in the open sandals splashed with the car wash water. Now those toes were right near to him. Putting a finger in the water he dropped one clear dribble onto the top of a toe and watched its stuttering path down to the ankle and then to the bath water.

Still asleep, Andy hardly stirred. Ianto did it again, fascinated at how someone so tall and on his feet every day as part of the job could have uncalloused, smooth skin all over the underside of the toes, and even, neat nails.

He was tempted to touch, to caress and rub a toe joint between finger and thumb, to outline and trace a path from the nail to the ankle bone for each toe, to flex each pad and joint and massage. Touch with a firm pressure, whisperingly soft then firm again and then to repeat from the start from smallest toe to largest with his tongue. Broad and soft, pointed, then rapidly flickering and tickling.

As he got to the third toe in his imagination, the real life version shifted in front of him. Caught more than half erect looking at another man's toes and body lustfully, Ianto chose honesty as his best response. He looked towards Andy as he woke completely.

"Hi there, bubbles." Ianto smiled mildly, leaving humour as an out in case he had made a mistake. Andy blinked and raised one eyebrow in question casting a swift eye the length of Ianto's body noticing everything.

"Having been sitting there for god knows how long perving all over my naked body that is the _best_ remark you can come up with?"

"Well, bubble bath?" Ianto flicked a little towards the side of the bath to be humorous again. Andy followed the path of the suds as they flopped down to the water he was lying in with an exaggerated interest.

"Yea, thanks for letting me borrow it, mate. Eight partially used bottles to choose from already here don't deny it."

"I only counted six this morning are you s--," Ianto blinked as the water hit him in the face. Pointing in mock anger he drew breath to speak. Andy surged forward to grab Ianto's top shoulder with one hand and a shirtfront with the other and pulled Ianto forwards into the bath in one strong surge of power. The water sloshed all over Ianto's head and body, dunking him at once and landing him under Andy's naked weight as he twisted on top of him in a baptism of lust.

Spluttering and gasping Ianto was totally wet, his white shirt clinging and outlining every contour of his shoulders and chest, trousers stuck to his thighs and outlining everything from knee upwards to erection quite clearly. A great deal of the water had flopped out onto the floor, a small wave coming back to surge briefly up to their chests as Andy looked at him eye to eye.

Andy's muscles were tensed to hold Ianto in place showing chest and shoulders in sharp detail, his legs straddling the other man and pushing against the tap end of the bath for leverage. Ianto's hair dripped into his eyes as he returned Andy's look clearly and equally.

Quite without meaning to he licked his lips of the excess water and Andy followed the movement, Betraying his inner hunger with a flicker of his eyes Andy raised enough restraint to use words, moving their erections deliciously together as he spoke.

"Ianto," he licked the man's ear and spoke breathily causing the man underneath him to shudder, "It's been too long for me to promise to hold back." Andy flexed his thighs again grinding their erections together through soaked cloth using the texture to great effect.

Ianto looked back at him as hungrily. He moved his arms to massage Andy's back and backside with his hands, fingers splayed to follow the soap-slippery contours firmly and sensuously ending in a squeezing grip.  
"Man to man it is then," he replied, and seized Andy's mouth in a kiss that left them both gasping hard.

Raising his head Ianto pushed Andy over and around to be mostly on top, only to have the other man pull the same move on him and be three quarters back to where they'd just been with the slippery bath giving no advantage of grip. Andy rubbed noses distractingly and then lightly bit Ianto's lower lip, pulling a little but not releasing as Ianto trembled in shock and arousal.

"Amateur," said Andy not seriously and kneeled either side of Ianto's legs to pull off trousers, underwear and in almost a single fluid movement with his two hands together, dumping the lot overboard in one squish without breaking eye contact. Ianto was flushed, erect and gripping on to the sides of the bath to help him pull, and scrabbling to start to undo his shirt. Andy just grabbed and pulled the clinging cotton apart. The buttons scattered and pinged to all corners of the room. That shirt was history in a puddle flung somewhere in the room.

Andy pounced to bite and lick one nipple after the other, pulling and teasing to the point of pain, then stopping and starting again and again, somehow biting around his ribs. Ianto whimpered at the abuse, then gripped on to the smooth back of the other man and turned in his nails to grip harder using the force to slide his erection along Andy's hollow stomach and ribcage under what was left of the bath water. Legs bent and intertwined to get a grip.

"Nnnngh," was the response and a thrusting motion that was almost involuntary. Ianto raked the nails aside in a sweep and could see the water over them both change colour to a diffuse red from those points. Two fingers were thrust into him and turned to stretch the opening, the water cooling the burn. A hand firmly grasped his penis at the base and squeezed just enough.

Ianto gasped in outrage, then it was his turn to babble incoherently as Andy thrust all in on first go. Looking at his fuckpartner with eyes wide and dark, Andy pinned down Ianto face to face with passion. Physically Ianto twinged internal muscles around Andy inside him and placed his nails on his skin. Eye to eye he gazed back as feral and undefendable as the other man's desires. Andy pushed Ianto's knees to bend and propped his feet onto each side of the bath, slid a little out and then pushed in again a tiny bit then paused.

The new angle left Ianto exposed and a little raw. The sensations from the circulation returning to the bites around his sensitive nipples flushed him with a different type of raw pain to that between his legs. The contrast was weird and new to him, and kind of worked alongside the arousal rather than against it.

The two men locked together and then slid with the bubbles between them, a contrast of sensation that put stubble to stubble and slick thighs against each other. Andy pushed in a little and withdrew again, then changed angle and thrust in to graze the prostate, eyes flickering a little shut in the new slick heat. Absently Ianto saw every iris colour and the whole room at the same moment impossibly together in focus in a headrush of clarity and blood heat.

Ianto saw white for a while and realised his head had snapped back to meet the rolled-up towel previously put there by Andy. The echo of that shout must have been him too, he belatedly realised. Andy did the wiggle and thrust thing once more and marked Ianto with his teeth below the ear. Ianto swore and struggled to return the nips on any part he could now strain to reach, the water sloshing madly all over their limbs and onto the floor, hair pulled and fingers holding hard.

Using the end of the bath and the wall to push against, Andy thrust and thrust again into Ianto's body at the right angle, up and across. Ianto gripped and raked the other man's back again, getting a response of a deepened thrust pattern and a firmer push across the prostate each time and a yowling sort of a hiss to mark the bite of the salt of the bubble water in the opened flesh.

His brain was a hot white mush and his body was warm and tingling from the base of his spine out to everywhere, even the paint in the room. 

Fervent and hard their muscles worked and strained together with the water and soap making everything slick and slide past each other. Nerve bundles fired and reacted. It was all now beyond simple thinking. The sun made crazy shapes over them as they indulged each other's limits and shredded any hope of good sense. Skin gold and white tiles.

Both men were mad for it, beyond debate at all except to have that long moment and achieve it again. They thrust and pushed each other for what seemed like a perpetual, predestined blank of time together. The water in the bath was suddenly more red as Ianto scratched him deeply again, and Andy reached around Ianto and wanked him twice. Ianto came hard and fast and thoroughly, and then Andy allowed himself to let go too, thrashing a little in final release.

Sweat neutralised by what was left of the bath water and smooth skin in a patchwork of marks, Andy was as worse for wear as Ianto. They both flopped together in the bath, dark hair and blond together against the white of the bath, limbs tangled and breathing like they were running to catch up with an express train. The water was stained and with ribbons of white in it and not warm enough.

After a couple of minutes which stretched to something like ten, Andy pushed on his arms and came to his knees in the bath. One at a time he put Ianto's legs down into the bath, recognising the nervelessness in the other man and rubbed the thighs a couple of times. Ianto still blissed out responded by waving one hand in thanks. Andy pulled the plug and chased the dirt down the drain, then replaced the plug and started the water.

Ianto groaned in pure abandonment of a different kind as the clean and warming water rushed into the tub around his body and around that of this co-conspirator. Unplanned explosive sensations were still vibrating his senses. Andy stopped the water at about chest level and sat at the tap end. Ianto shook his head and beckoned him to lie down heads together.

With an unreadable slight smile Andy moved slowly forwards so as not to lose too much water over the thick rolled edge of the white tub and rested his head next to Ianto's on the end of the bath. Their arms naturally came to rest on each others' waist. Both being tall and the bath being short their feet naturally fitted together at all angles and their heads were at the top sill of the round end. The warmth made them dozy and they drifted pleasantly in body and in mind in the bath and in the remainder of the sunshine coming through the window.

"I scratched you too hard." Ianto's tone was factual rather than apologetic. Andy mentally checked how his back felt and nodded yes. Ianto idly drew a pattern in watery blood on the side of the bath with the stuff under his nails from Andy's back. Andy was mesmerised, his tongue licking his lower lip. This in turn fascinated Ianto. He drew more, and added dots, liking the way the colour contrasted with the bath.

He placed a couple of fingertips on the pale skin of Andy's chest, watching how the watered-down blood mingled into the droplets already on the skin. The fascination was only partly novelty. It was exploration of what he saw in the black, dark parts of his role at work, a deep subversion and control of the unimaginable. Andy regarded him neutrally, perhaps reading his own frustrations into Ianto's actions.

Andy cleared his throat, and moved his fingers on Ianto's back to trace the length of the scratches he had marked Ianto with. Until now they had gone unfelt. Ianto hissed at the sting of the water in the new injuries. Andy spoke.

"I don't think I tore you up any, do you want me to check?"

Ianto flexed unseen muscles and shook his head. "Nope, the bath'll do the trick."

Sloshing water to clean off his own chest the heated bathwater worked with both their strumming nerves, their stretched limbs. And time stretched a little too,and relaxed around them. The mess they had made all over the room just reduced to a background detail, the outside sunshine dimpled the shine on the tiles. Outside daily noisy stupidly sane life went on its way.

"This proves that idea wrong." Andy said after a while. Ianto raised an eyebrow to say he was paying attention. Andy smirked.

"That Audi drivers are boring predictable tossers."

"No, we've got balls enough to be more interesting than the cars we drive," stated Ianto sagely.

Andy nodded. They relaxed. Time passed and the bath was warm, their limbs relaxed and their lives simpler for a time.  Ianto remembered something, and frowned a little.

"Hey, you called me an amateur."

Andy looked at the ceiling as he replied. "Only because I couldn't afford your professional rates."

Ianto took the slight as intended and smirked.

"Shh," and he put a finger gently to Andy's lips, turning him to face him again. "That's what _I_ was going to say," and was charmed to see Andy nonplussed at the hidden complement.  This time it was he who rubbed Andy's nose with his own.  
 

 


End file.
